


A Thrilling Party

by 6530b



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Vampire Bites, Vampires, i would apologize but im not sorry, just a warning, this is real person fiction of me and my friend as vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 13:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6530b/pseuds/6530b
Summary: Klaus recounts his encounter with an old friend.





	A Thrilling Party

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, read it.

All of this started rather strangely. I had received a letter from a distant acquaintance I had met while touring Europe and the near east some years ago, an old travel partner of the name Mattias.

  
I originally had met him in the Ottoman city of Sarajevo, and found him a strange sight in the context of the minarets of the city. Lean with striking black hair and eyes that seemed to linger too long on your skin, even after he had turned away. I had originally met him in an inn we were both staying in near the outskirts of town, where we got discussing the topic of travel.

  
I had learned of him that he originally hailed from from the northern Caucasus under Russian rule. He said he had traveled much of Europe, from England to Prussia and even south to Italy. He has made a strange comment about the culture of Italy, which at the time did not stick out to me as I do not care much for the Italians, but which I now recognize as extremely out-dated information.

  
“By far, my favourite area of Italy is the Kingdom of Naples,” he had said.

  
Of course, with my better resources and further education, I now know the Kingdom of Naples no longer exists, and hasn’t existed for quite some time, but that strange comment did not worry me at all then.

  
He had the goal of heading back to the Caucasus at the time, and I also had that goal, although I planned on stopping more south than he did, so we decided to travel there together. A month later, after much bonding and what not, we had arrived in my destination of Baku, where we parted ways so he could continue north.

  
Years after all that, I received the letter mentioned in the beginning from him, although I don’t remember ever giving him my address and have moved since that trip. The contents read as follows,

“My Dearest Klaus,  
I would much enjoy to have you over for a large party I am throwing.  
Please join me there.

Yours,  
Mattias”

I have to admit it took me a minute to figure out who Mattias was, as it had been such a long time since that encounter with him. Even with that, I decided to attend the party as it was near enough to me for it to not be a hassle, as it was being thrown in London and I had recently moved to Liverpool.

  
The day of the engagement had come and I got dressed up in a fine black suit with white undershirt and prepared for the relatively short train ride to London. When I arrived, I managed to get a carriage to take me to where the letter said it was mailed from, as Mattias had not indicated it was being held elsewhere.

  
When I arrived at the rather large house, I felt I was in the right place. There were a few people who seemed to be of Mattias’ breed standing around the front garden of the house talking. Their clothes were all shades of black and red, and they seemed to be drinking red wine with each other.

  
I hurried inside to make sure I did not miss any of the party, as I had been stuck inside as of late and needed something exciting to break up the monotony.

  
The inside of the house seemed to be mostly regular, but it really seemed that everything that could be black was. The curtains, the frames on the numerous paintings, even the floor boards were made out of the darkest wood I had ever seen.

  
I continued along the beginning hallway and managed to find myself in a large ballroom with a band playing.

  
I looked around the room and was immediately drawn to the table of wine glasses filled with red wine and made my way over there. Before I was able to grab one of the glasses, my old acquaintance Mattias had appeared seemingly out of nowhere to my side.

  
“Oh, Klaus, I would really like it if I could get a dance with you sober before you start drinking,” he said, eying me.

  
At first I was taken aback by his blunt introduction, but quickly gained my composure and agreed to a quick dance.

  
Mattias turned and signaled the band to play a waltz-like song I could not recognize, and turned back to me whispering “don’t worry, I’ll lead.”

  
He held his hand out and I took it as he lead me to the middle of the room with many of the other guests who were also paired up. He placed one of his hands on my waist, a bit too low if I may say, and the other one held my hand as the music started picking up.

  
It was easy to fall into the rhythm of the dance, and quickly became relaxed. The song went on normally for an undetermined period of time, when it seemed to pick up in tempo.

  
At that moment, Mattias spun me, which I gladly followed along with, but he stopped me halfway in the turn. I was confused for a second but that confusion was replaced with even more as he brought his hand over my mouth and a stabbing pain appeared in my neck.

  
We stayed in that position for maybe 15 seconds, although it definitely felt longer from my angle. The pain in my neck grew until it suddenly faded away as Mattias started spinning me around to face him again and continue dancing.

  
I was in shock at what had just happened, and hurriedly glanced around to see if anyone else had seen what had caused the pain. To my surprise, everyone was dancing as they had been before the incident.

  
I looked at Mattias and saw red around his mouth. I was in pure shock at this point, and had to rush out the nearest door to compose myself.

  
I managed my way into a large garden which seemed to be mostly empty of guests and rushed behind a nearby rose bush.

  
I pushed my palm against my neck and brought it out to look at it and saw a smear of blood. As I was looking at it, Mattias appeared beside me silently once more.

  
“I am guessing you are curious about what just happened?” he asked. I only stared back.

  
“It can be resolved after the party. Come on, Klaus, let’s drink some, uh, wine.”

  
I followed him back inside.


End file.
